


sleepy mornings

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but even more of a fixit because Luna's there!, post-fixit, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Sometimes, Ignis pulls enough strings to get them the morning off.  It's then, in those sleepy, cozy mornings, that Noctis really shines.  He's a generous lover even when pressed for time, always making sure that she's taken care of first, but when they have a chance to take their time there's nothing Lunafreya loves more than the slow slide of him inside her.





	sleepy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of lunoct smut weekend and I'm here with something for one of the prompts that didn't quite make the list: slow fuck. My favorite kind of lunoct sex! This is an AU off verse 2 where everyone lives.

Running the country is a busy job. Even with Ignis and the Council and an entire staff of helpers, getting everything back on track after ten years of darkness is a massive effort. These days, when they fall into bed late in the evening, Lunafreya and Noctis are both far too tired to even think about sex, no matter the pressure to produce an heir. Instead they fall asleep listening to each other's breathing, and thank the Astrals they're both still alive to do it. When they do have the energy or the need for that extra bit of intimacy or release, it's hurried, with the knowledge that they have to be up early in the morning outweighing the desire to indulge in each other's bodies.

But sometimes, just sometimes, Ignis pulls enough strings to get them the morning off. It's then, in those sleepy, cozy mornings, that Noctis really shines. He's a generous lover even when pressed for time, always making sure that she's taken care of first, but when they have a chance to take their time there's nothing Lunafreya loves more than the slow slide of him inside her.

This is one of those mornings. Lunafreya wakes to sunlight streaming through the light curtains and the sound of birds chirping outside the window. Noctis is a comforting warmth behind her, his breath stirring her hair where it falls over her neck and his arm wrapped around her waist. She shifts a little, stretching, and smiles when she feels the pressure of her husband's half-hard cock against her thigh. Normally she'd be in too much of a hurry to do anything about it, but there's nowhere she has to be today. Even though he's still asleep and it's his body's natural process in the morning, it feels good to think that he wants her. It feels good to know that now she can have what she never thought she would, having spent far too long living for her destiny and denying herself all the things a normal woman would want in life. She never even thought she'd live long enough to even have a chance at love or romance.

But somehow, Noctis had called on the power of the crystal to save the ones he loved -- to save Ignis, and to save her. She'd woken in Ravus's arms to find that Noctis had disappeared into the crystal, and then the world was thrown into darkness and she hadn't had time for anything but helping the people survive. Getting Noctis back had been a blessing, her healing light saving him from death at the hands of his ancestors, and somehow she found herself in a future she never dreamed could exist, marrying the love of her life and getting to be with him every day. Finding that he still wanted her, even after all that time.

"Noctis," she says, and he makes a small, sleepy sound against her neck and pulls her closer. His cock twitches and swells, and she can already feel herself responding in kind. She rocks her hips back against him, and he presses his growing erection against her, hand sliding up her belly to cup her breast. "Are you awake?"

"Mm," he sighs, "not quite."

Lunafreya reaches between them and takes hold of his cock, stroking him through the soft fabric of his shorts. "How about now?"

"You've got my attention," Noctis replies, voice still low with sleep but far more alert. His fingers brush over her nipple, and she takes a shaky breath and turns over to face him. Their lips meet, first gentle, then more insistent. He slides one of his legs between hers and hikes up her nightgown. His hands are big and warm, and where he slides one up the back of her thigh it leaves her skin tingling in its wake. She presses herself against his leg, letting him feel how she's started to soak her panties, and reaches into his shorts.

They take it slowly, kissing and touching and rubbing together, pajamas and underwear coming off piece by piece, until they're both naked and breathing hard. They've grown comfortable with each other's bodies over the past year; though it's no longer new, feeling him pressed against her skin to skin will never get old. She rolls onto her back, pulling him over her and between her legs, and both of them gasp when he slides inside her.

This is the part she likes best: Noctis, within her and surrounding her, the slow drag of his cock gradually building her pleasure like a cresting wave. They can take their time, and Noctis takes advantage of that. He rolls his hips in deliberately unhurried thrusts, pulling nearly all the way out and then smoothly sliding all the way back in. It's not something that she had to ask for, or something that Noctis ever had to practice. It's just the way he is, and the way he loves her, and if she could do this with him forever it would be eternal bliss.

Eventually, every wave must break. And break it does, with Lunafreya's arms wrapped around Noctis's back, her legs around his hips, his pleasured groan in her ear. They come together in a sweet release, soft and tender and everything they didn't get to be for so many years.

He kisses her after, as he always does, kisses her and tells her he loves her. And then he falls asleep, because after everything, he's still Noctis, and mornings have never been his strong suit. But there's no work to be done, nobody to be seen, and so Lunafreya brushes her husband's hair back from his sleeping face, smiles, and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me this weekend! Hope you enjoyed all the lunoct!


End file.
